Diamonds thorny trap
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: The relationship between Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy WARNING contains lesbian smut Poison IvyxHarley Quinn x20 one shot


**Fair warning to readers**

**This IS a Lesbian fanfiction so NO haters please**

**This is my first attempt so please be kind**

**Much appreciated**

**GothGirl3000**

* * *

><p>Ivy was sat quietly on the bed with a glass of wine and a good book. It was raining heavily outside but she didn't mind it. Rain was one of the rare things in life she liked as it kept her babies alive and well fed.<p>

She was wearing a laced black vest top and a pair of lacy black underwear. They were sexy and comfortable so she wore them to bed. Her legs were wrapped in the bed sheet to keep them warm and toasty.

"Hey Red!" Harley cried cheerily suddenly bursting into the room. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and panties.

Ivy sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow "Yes Harley?" She asked sternly. She was enjoying her peace and quiet so being disturbed was an annoyance.

"Time for hugs!" Harley cried happily. She rushed up to the bed excitedly but didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a box. She let out a cry of shock then slammed face first onto the floor.

"HARLEY!" Ivy cried worriedly. She climbed off of the bed and rushed to her lovers side anxiously. It was good to have a partner with so much energy but it often became an issue with accidents.

Harley raised her head quickly a look confusion spread across her face. A small trickle of blood ran down her forehead. It had all happened so fast and she hadn't been able to catch onto what had happened.

"You idiot Harley now you hurt yourself" Ivy scolded crossly. She pulled back Harley's bangs to see the nasty scrape atop her forehead.

"Sorry Red I was just so happy to see you. I've been busy doing shopping all day and then went straight into the bathroom" Harley apologized.

Ivy sighed heavily and smiled fondly. She then hugged Harley gently "I know baby I missed you too" she said lovingly. She then helped Harley to her feet "C'mon sweetie I'll deal with your boo-boo" Ivy cooed gently.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

Harley was sat on the bed quietly with a great big grin. It had hurt when she fell but she was enjoying spending quality time with her lover.

Ivy finished cleaning Harley's injury with a cotton wool bud and then applied a plaster. She then smiled at her handiwork "All done" she said proudly.

Harley gently touched her plaster and smiled "Thanks Red I owe you one" she said gratefully. She took such good care of her and all she did was cause her problems.

"Its fine Harley just be more careful next time ok" Ivy said kindly. She loved Harley's sweet nature and kind heart; she just disliked her thoughtless antics and lack of concentration.

Harley pouted sadly "Sorry to be so much trouble Red. I know I always cause problems for you" she apologized sadly her pigtails drooping. If only there was a way to not be so problematic for her.

Ivy blinked a stunned look on her face. She then frowned and then bonked Harley on the head with her knuckles.

"Ow! what was that for?" Harley whined unhappily. She had apologized so why was Ivy mad at her? It seemed like she couldn't do anything right today.

"You idiot Harley. I don't mind taking care of you or your silly antics. It's part of who you are; and sometimes its kinda cute" Ivy explained gently stroking her hair.

Harley smiled sweetly "You mean it red?" she said happily. It was such a relief to know she wasn't in trouble and Ivy wasn't going to tell her off.

Ivy leaned forward and kissed Harley on the lips. She then pulled away and gazed into her deep blue eyes fondly "That answer your question?" she teased.

Harley blushed and nodded gently. She was used to Ivy being affectionate but when she was caught off guard it became embarrassing.

"Good. Now I'm off to make dinner so be a good girl and don't make a mess" Ivy said fondly and got up from the bed.

Harley suddenly grabbed her shirt gently and peered up at Ivy. Her blue eyes were huge and shining with a look of longing filling them. "Red..." Harley said shyly a gentle blush tinting her cheeks.

Ivy's gaze softened and she smiled and Harley "What's wrong Harls?" she said tenderly. She knew immediately what Harley wanted she just liked teasing her a bit more.

"Do it again" Harley said anxiously. She wanted to be near her lover and enjoy her company as she hadn't seen her all day.

Slowly a smirk spread across Ivy's face and her eyes twinkled with mischief. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips "As you wish my sweet" she said coyly.


End file.
